Angel of Beauty
by Gracie Holmes
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles based on and around, Naomi, angel of the Lord and queen of Heaven. Summary at the top of each chapter.
1. Beautiful

**Summary: Naomi's name means beautiful, pleasant, and agreeable. One-shot based on Naomi's first moments after her creation, her birthday.**

* * *

" _Beautiful_."

Naomi's name was the first thing she heard. The first word of her existence. Even thousands and million years later she could still remember the feeling of her name echoing through the recesses of her newly formed mind. When all else from early on had faded, it remained. That name was her label, her individualization apart from thousands of other angels. That moment had been beautiful. It'd been the one and only time she had the sole attention of an almighty Father.

His hands formed her, creating her being out of pure light. Six gray wings, spreading out in so many shades they were impossible to count. Four faces, angelic, jaguar, horse, eagle, all radiating pure energy with sharp all seeing eyes. Her very being spoke of the creative and powerful nature of the Father. She wasn't just beautiful, she was _exquisite_.

Her Father gifted her with more than beauty as well. He blessed her with unique pieces that made her different, that made her stand out. She never got the chance to ask why he gave her the knowledge of the way of minds, a passion for order, the skill of a powerful puppet master, or the zealousness of a queen.

 _Beautiful_ meant more than physically. It meant her entire being was a glorious portrayal of angelic perfection, something to be admired and appreciated.

Surely her name meant she was destined for something great. She was destined to make a difference, to be _beauty_ in a universe that lacked it. It was a universe just beginning, and yet it was so very old. It'd already seen the Darkness contained, the leviathans banished, and archangels together. This was the Universe she was created in.

When she first came to awareness, she stretched her whole being out, arms, claws, hands, wings. In that moment all she wanted to do was dance among the stars, to spin and twirl and romp through the cosmos to just glorify the Creation. To rejoice in the gift of life. She was in awe of herself, and of the magnificence she'd been wrought into. Her Father kept her in his creative embrace…for all of a few moments before he let her go and moved on. He turned his back to her.

She was left overwhelmed and alone. Every joyful feeling dissipated into the empty space.

It wasn't until many millennia later that she would understand this loneliness. That she'd know they'd all gone horribly wrong. Where the walls of her office would press in on her until she had to push the feelings aside again. When all was quiet and she had nothing but memories of what was and what had been lost. The loneliness was her gift as well. For if she didn't see it and recognize it for what it was, she'd never be able to do what had to be done.

The Father vanished. The angels struggled. They always struggled for meaning in the universe and order among chaos. She was no different. What she did, she did to achieve that order, she did because that's how she was made. To make _beauty_ from chaos.

But beauty was subjective. And in keeping the order and beauty of Heaven, they'd forgotten the very reason for its existance. When she looked at the sins of Heaven, she wept.

That, dear one, was the moment beautiful Naomi was born again.


	2. Solomon

**Summary: Naomi breaks Heaven's rules to spend one month on earth in the days of Ancient Israel, and in the company of the wisest and most intriguing king.**

* * *

Naomi, Angel of the Lord, stretched out under red silk sheets, turning onto her front and resting her head on her arms. The sunrise cast new light over alabaster walls, gold fixings, and ornate decorations. The room spoke of nothing but royalty, wealth, and leisure. The air had a cool spring quality to it and one could just pick up the sounds of birds through the large windows.

"Good morning, my star." His voice was like the smooth silk they lay between and Naomi's lips curled into a smile as her eyes opened. They fixed with her usual sharp intensity on the human whose bed she occupied.

"Hello, Solomon."

Naomi's current and second ever human vessel was a doe-eyed Israelite girl, not anything more than eighteen years old. Her golden-brown skin was graced with freckles, and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was tall for the time-period, with long black hair that fell to her waist. She was absolutely stunning, and Naomi knew it.

Heaven was at peace for one of the first times in two thousand years. There were no plagues to plan or mass memories to erase, nor orders to follow. Just peace and quiet. So Naomi stole away to satisfy a curiosity long present. It'd been almost a month already, Naomi's little holiday had flown by.

Four weeks previous she'd presented herself to Solomon in a dramatic angelic fashion, intending simply to form a meaningful series of conversations with the human blessed by Heaven's wisdom. She was intrigued by him. His intelligence. His charisma. His passion.

But what she'd planned and intended were only the beginning. Three days later he kissed her. He was a king who knew what he wanted and liked, yet still asked for her permission. She was aware her angelic nature intimidated him, but it was the allure of standing on the bow of a ship in a storm. Dramatic, dangerous, and absolutely exquisite.

The four weeks had been filled with many bottles of wine, many meetings with heads of state, many beautiful gowns, and many passionate nights.

It was Naomi's first experience with humanity's oldest recreational activity. And she found it more enjoyable than an angel should. Right then and there she gave herself permission to continue for a time. And then she'd give it up. She'd already reset more than one angel that had fallen into the ways of humanity, siring children and escaping their duties, bound for human women.

She wouldn't bow to this temptation. She had to go home.

Solomon ran his hand down her bare back, gentle and loving always. "Are you sure you do not wish to marry?"

Naomi kept her brown eyes on him, wanting to remember this moment. "I cannot stay. I've told you that. This liaison was never meant to be long term."

"I know." Solomon's deep brown eyes softened and he closed the distance to press a kiss to her forehead. "I wanted to ask anyways."

"Besides, dear, you already have many wives. Why would you possibly need another?" Naomi asked, raising a brow in an almost challenging manner.

"Ah yes, but I am not looking for a wife or child-bearer, but rather a queen."

Her expression softened into a pleased smile. "Tempting, my king, but I will need to depart again. My duties cannot be forsaken, just as yours as the king cannot be left undone."

He shifted, only to bring them closer, pressing soft kisses over her warm skin as he spoke. "Then I will rejoice with the hours I get to keep you. I will look to the night sky when I miss you, for your love is more delightful than wine. Your skin is smooth as silk and elegant as spun gold. Your lips sweet to the taste and soft like two pink feathers…"

Naomi would let him go on, Solomon had an enticing way with words. There had already been poems and songs penned for her alone. The hours would pass between them and she would remember every touch, every word, and every breath.

Eventually, she left his company forever one sunrise after one last passionate night. She left her vessel and her intense white essence flew back up to Heaven with a flap of six gray wings. She left a king who loved her beyond songs and stars. There could be nothing more. But it was pleasant to dream quietly while alone with her thoughts.

 _All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you. - Song of Solomon 4:7_


End file.
